Many law enforcement vehicles include video systems for recording and displaying activity in and around the vehicle. Unfortunately, these systems typically consist of one or two cameras and an independent display monitor that is difficult to view while the vehicle is in operation. Moreover, the current systems are expensive, bulky, and difficult to operate and maintain. It is also difficult to find sufficient space for the camera, recording system, and monitor in the law enforcement vehicles, which are already heavily loaded with extra equipment. It is possible to locate certain components, such as the recording system, which do not need to be frequently accessed, in the trunk of the vehicle, but this then requires long cables extending through the vehicle to connect the recording system with the camera and monitor. Additionally, many current systems are limited to simply recording and displaying visual images of the activity, and do not provide any additional information associated with the activity.
Furthermore, current systems are designed with a single central processor unit (CPU) which controls most or all major functions, including encoding video received from a camera. Unfortunately, centralized processing creates bottlenecks for both speed and processing capabilities (depending on the CPU, encoding video signals may require 75% the CPU's processing capability), requires significant changes in order to add new hardware features, and, generally, results in an inability to make changes to the system without investing significant expense and time. Additionally, communicating unencoded analog signals within the vehicle to the single CPU can result in significant electrical interference and signal degradation.